Many modern applications are composite applications. A composite application is any application comprising at least two components, wherein the components may be applications themselves. Each component is able to perform an action, to execute a task, to calculate a result of a given function, process data, or anything alike. All components combined are able to solve a data processing problem assigned by a user. Depending on the framework requirements of the application and the needs of the user, the composite application may comprise a set of components specifically chosen for the composite application.